Cobalt
by AlcatrazisGod
Summary: Ichigo decides do go to bed early one day and ends up in a series of insane dreams that seem to make no sense what so ever.
1. Bones in the Ballroom

_Note: Okay, this is a short six chapter story I just came up with at random. And as far as the Yume Nikki part of this story goes(which I have not played.) I will go with several theories I read about. Her age in this story is around the same as Ichigo's. __It's superbly psychotic as intended so I hope you all enjoy._

* * *

_**Chapter One: Bones in the Ballroom**_

"Okay class," Misato called cheerfully as she realized the day had come to an end. "I hope you all have a great weekend!" Ichigo let out a loud sigh while everyone else was making there exit. "Come on," Chad murmured from behind, passing the orange head by. "I'm coming," Ichigo replied. He then let out a sigh and pushed up his glasses before following Ichigo.

The two were able to regroup with Chad and Orihime then kept walking, eventually arriving it to the bridge, "Hey," Ichigo announced and turned to his friends. "I think I'm just gonna go home," he said in a suddenly sick tone. "You feeling okay," asked Chad, "Yeah Kisuka said he wanted to see all of us," Orihime reminded. "Just tell him I'll be by tomorrow," Ichigo replied with a scratch of his head, "I think I have a fever." "Alright," Orihime stated with a nod, "Get better," Chad called before the group ran off ahead. Ichigo let out a sigh and stepped off into the opposite direction.

Ichigo grasped the doorknob of his home and rolled his eyes as if feeling his father's ambush from inside. He quickly opened the door and took one step in but swiftly backed off. This allowed Isshin to fly into a wall. "Leave him alone," Yuzu ordered in a pout from the kitchen. "Hey Yuzu don't bother cooking me anything tonight," Ichigo requested. Yuzu lifted an eyebrow at the unusual statement, "You're not hungry?" "I'm not feeling too well," Ichigo replied, "I'm just gonna take some medicine and go to sleep. At that moment he was unexpectedly yanked by his collar and leaned over to his right to see Karin. She felt his head and pushed him back upright, "You have a fever," she announced without enthusiasm and walked off to the couch.

"Yeah, again I'll just see you guys in the mourning." The strawberry then looked over at his father who had not yet gotten up. "Hmm, must be out cold," Ichigo thought to himself before walking up the stairs.

Ichigo stepped into the bathroom and opened up one of the cabinets. He searched it for a moment until he came across a bottle of medication. He took it out, read the label, and opened it up. He allowed two of the pills to fall in his hand, as instructed, and swallowed them up. "Dammit," he cursed himself while shutting the lid on the bottle tightly, "Why didn't I use water with those," he inquired further as he felt the irritation in his throat. He placed the bottle back into the cabinet and proceeded to his room.

He opened the door only to see Kon leap up from the ground and smash his head into Ichigo's shin. "Ow," Kon exclaimed as he fell back to a sitting position. "Idiot," Ichigo grunted with a roll of his eyes. "Hey guys," he announced as he noticed Ririn, Noba, and Kurōdo sitting on his bed, playing a game. "How was your day," Kurōdo inquired cheerfully. "Fine, I suppose," Ichigo replied with a scratch of his head. "Look I don't feel good today so I'm gonna go to bed early," he announced. Ichigo then walked over to the small curtains and shut them which caused the room to turn surprisingly dark. "Okay, good night Ichigo," Ririn stated. The Mod Souls moved to the side allowing Ichigo room to move under the covers, and resumed their game on his torso. Kon jumped on the bed as well but knew the rules as he was always forced to sleep at the foot of the bed.

The strawberry then closed his eyes and almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

An unknown amount of time in darkness would pass before Ichigo woke up again. Before he opened his eyes he heard what sounded almost like the call of a whale. Sure enough when he opened his eyes he looked straight up into the sky where a huge killer whale was flying across as if it were swimming in the ocean. Ichigo gasped at the sight and immediately sat up. He realized quickly that he was no longer in his room but instead; he was on Easter Island as he could clearly see a line of statues in front of him. However, the strangest feature was the statues were not made of stone but rather, glass.

"What the hell is all of this," he asked himself. "What do you mean," the statue adjacent to him asked abruptly in a deep voice. Ichigo let out a shout and jumped back. He examined all of them for a few moments in fear while he painted heavily. Ichigo then watched as a group of stingrays swam past him slowly in mid air. One of them swam up to him and Ichigo gasped to see it was wearing a monocle and fake mustache. The sea creature quickly swam away to catch up with the school already leaving it behind. "Holy crap," Ichigo breathed. He then turned and looked out to the rather pretty fields of green grass, and ocean that covered the horizon. Ichigo heard a shout from behind and turned around instantly. His eyes widened to see one of the statues head removed, the same one that he could have swore spoke to him earlier. The horrified strawberry began to back away slowly. He then realized he had lost his footing and immediately plummeted down a rocky hill.

* * *

The very next thing Ichigo knew he was sitting up in his bed covered in sweat.

He looked around to see the hour had grown late as the room was pitch black and the Mod Souls were sound asleep along the side of the bed closest to the window. Ichigo then felt his head and realized his fever was reseeding. "What time is it," he asked himself and looked over to the alarm clock on his desk yet the screen was blurred and he could not tell the numbers. Ichigo stood up and walked over to the door. However, he somehow did not notice that the comforter on his bed was no longer a mattress, but rather a large amount of black scorpions emulating such as they climbed around on top of one another.

Ichigo could not explain why but for some reason his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. He opened the door leading to the dark hallway. He stepped out and flipped on the hall light switch. However, he gasped once the lights came on to see he was now in what appeared to be the hallway of a hotel or apartment building. He immediately felt a strange sensation in his head and his vision began to blur. He fell against one of the doors, creating a loud thud and passed out completely.

* * *

When Ichigo came too; he noticed he was sitting at a table in a large ballroom. The lights above glittered an amber glow along the walls and white drapes that lined the walls. Ichigo could hear fifty's doo-wop music playing around the large classy room. He rubbed his eyes and took a look around. His jaw dropped to see everyone who was participating in the dance around him were skeletons. Most in suits and dresses doing a careless jig while their bones crackled and rattled. "Well, well, he's awake," a voice called from behind. Ichigo then felt a boney hand pat him on the shoulder, and four skeletons sat down at the table with him.

"What," he asked slowly. "Aw, the new guy is shy," one of the skeletons announced. He had a very clean cut, pinstripe suit on with a red tie, and a healthy black haircut that contradicted his decayed features. "Don't worry kid," he continued with a chuckle, "My name is Charisma!" He then gestured for the skeleton to his right who was wearing a silk red dress and shoulder length, lifeless, white hair. "This lovely gal here is Culture." "The pleasure is all mine," Culture announced with a warm smile. Ichigo lifted an eyebrow at the odd names that were being given. Charisma then pointed to a skeleton in a rather dated suit that seemed to be from the eighteenth sentry and a top hat. "This is our good friend Philosophy," Charisma continued. "How do you do sir," Philosophy asked with a tip of his black hat. "And this," Charisma stated pointing to a skeleton wearing gray suit and gray hat, "Is Morality!" The dead man nodded quietly at him and smiled.

"My name is Ichigo," the strawberry replied. Charisma laughed and threw a friendly arm around him, "Ah, yes quiet a name you have there son. And I'm sure you're asking yourself right now in that head covered in orange hair. _Hey_, why do these guys have such weird names!?" "Actually, yes," Ichigo replied truthfully. "Well Ichigo," Charisma informed with a happy gesture to their surroundings. "We are all elements of human nature, ideology, and so on that have been lost to time!" "Wait," Ichigo interjected in confusion, "But you guys aren't dead I see examples of you everyday!" "Oh," Charisma asked with wide eye sockets. "That may be true for Morality and Culture but that's a given. Tell me, what is the definition of my name?"

Ichigo gained a puzzled look, "A talent in pub..." Charisma immediately cut him off, "A talent for public speaking!" "Oh, give it a rest Charisma," Philosophy pleaded as he took a sip of champagne. "Now the lad needs know this," Charisma replied and patted Ichigo on the back. "You see strawberry, my name is actually derivative from a Greek term meaning gift from the gods! It's incredible how definitions can be _so_ mixed up sometimes."

"So Ichigo," Culture asked in an attempt to settle Charisma down. "Have you met Madotsuki yet?" "Who," Ichigo asked with a lifted eyebrow. Charisma chuckled, "Yes, you'll be seeing her next it would appear," he announced. This only confused Ichigo more. "Such a sad girl she is," Philosophy began but was interrupted as a waiter came by with a platter in hand. "No I declare this caviar inferior," he announced with his boney index in the air, "Bring me the red please," he continued.

"Wait what were yo guys just saying about this Madotsuki person," Ichigo inquired. "One moment my lad," Charisma stated while scanning the crowd. "Ah," he began loudly and beckoned to two skeletons, "Feudalism, Renaissance, how are you!?"

The two walked over to the table. "I'm fine," Feudalism informed. He wore a red, almost royal cape and crown over his head. While Renaissance was carrying a painting and had a paint brush in hand. "Who's the living one," Renaissance inquired in an Italian accent. "His name is Ichigo," Morality informed. "Ah, that's all very well," Feudalism announced as the two took vacant seats to the right of Ichigo. "Well," Morality stated and pointed to a large clock on the wall to their right. "Looks like the hours is here." "Why it does," Culture agreed and picked up her glass as everyone else did.

"Charisma I believe it is your job to lead the final toast of the night," Renaissance stated. "Ah, yes," Charisma replied and everyone stood up. However, as they did this Ichigo glanced out the window behind the skeletons and noticed three huge jellyfish flying over the horizon slowly with what appeared to be large bombs in their tendrils. "Ichigo this has been a mighty fine evening," Charisma began and held his glass in the air. "But the party is over again." "Wait, what's going on," Ichigo pleaded, "Why have you all died, and..." Ichigo was cut off by a chuckling Charisma. "Son," he stated and pointed to the clock, "Do you know why clocks are round?" Ichigo scratched his head, unsure of how to answer the dead man. "They are all round because time is the nature of history! And history is best represented as a circle," Charisma informed. "So if you want the answers then come back here at an earlier time!"

"So here's to Ichigo," Charisma announced, "May he be a much needed friend to Madotsuki! Even if it is only a dream."

Ichigo sighed in confusion, "Strawberry," Charisma continued. "If you are to leave here with one thing, remember this," Ichigo then noticed the bombs were now on their way to the earth. "United we stand," he stated and everyone held their glasses high in the air, "Divided we _burn_!" With that said the entire room was instantly engulfed in flames.

* * *

Ichigo abruptly sat up and realized he was in a foreign bed. He looked around to see purple walls, a set of glass doors leading to a balcony, and a television. He rose up to a sitting position and gasped to see a girl no older than he was with brown eyes, brown hair done up in braided pig tales, a red shirt, and maroon skirt.

"H-_hello_," he stuttered slowly. The strange girl remained quiet with her head bowed nervously. "You passed out," she began sheepishly after a long pause, "Next to my door."

"My name's Ichigo," he informed hoping to figure out her name. However, she gave no reply. Eventually Ichigo gave in and stood up. He headed for the door and opened it before she stopped him, "Y-you can stay if you like," she informed, "My name is Madotsuki." Ichigo immediately remembered the skeletons speaking of a person with that name. "I was just going to step outside for a minute," he replied. However, as soon as he got a view of the outside world he noticed it was not a hallway but rather a strange purple void. "_Sir_," a voice called. Ichigo's eyes widened in horror to see a moose standing of to the side, in front of him, while wearing a suit and had a mug in hand. The animal then took a sip of it's beverage, "The coffee is cold," he informed and abruptly seemed to melt away. Ichigo quickly shut the door and leaned against it. Madotsuki giggled at him quietly, "What was that," he asked but shrugged it off and sat back down on the bed.

"That was,' Madotsuki began but was cut off, "That was rhetorical," he informed, "The last thing I want to know is what the hell I just saw!" "Hey," Madotsuki inquired as she just remembered, "Could you, maybe, do me a quick favor?" Ichigo looked around the room for a moment, "Sure." "Can you," she began nervously, "Go check my mailbox?" Ichigo was confused as to why she needed him to do something so simple but stood up, "Alright whats the number?" "Five, oh, two," Madotsuki replied. Ichigo nodded and was about to step out the door when he abruptly stopped. Madotsuki looked up to him. "Don't worry you won't see the same scene twice." Ichigo turned to her with curiosity as he knew she was referring to the moose. "Can you tell me whats going on," he asked. "Bring me my mail," Madotsuki replied, "And I'll tell you everything!"


	2. Ocean of Sound

_**Chapter Two: Ocean of Sound**_

"Alright," Ichigo replied with a sigh before walking out. He stepped into the hallway and shut the door behind himself. "Okay," he announced as soon as he realized the coast was clear. "I swear to God, this crap better calm down!"

He found an elevator and stepped. When he arrived at the bottom floor however, he gasped to see nothing but a black void beyond the elevator. "You can't be serious," he stated. Ichigo took a deep breath and stepped out into the black. When he did however, not only was the floor water but the sound of a deep piano key being struck was heard. Ichigo also noticed the waves his foot produced gave off a strange yelled, neon glow. "The hell," he asked himself. He leaned over and slowly moved his hand through the black water. This time a violin solo could be heard along with red neon waves.

"Okay, this is freaking cool," he said to himself. With that he simply dove into the water. The splash came out in a multitude of colors and a very off beat chorus could be heard. Ichigo's head shot up, he did not expect the water to be waste deep. "Ow, that noise," a voice whined from afar. Ichigo turned to see two men walk up to him. The first one was as tall as he was with clean cut black hair, red eyes, a formal suit, and a red tie. The other was fairly short with large brown eyes, shaggy brown hair, a red shirt, and black paints. "Who's the carrot top," the short man asked with a sadistic smile and shaky voice.

"Excuse me," the tall man called in a charming voice. "But my name... is _Deception_, and this is my dear friend Mania. We are both very curious as to whom you might be," he informed with a gentlemanly smile and lifted eyebrow. "Ichigo," the strawberry replied with an uneasy expression. "That's a weird name," Mania announced in a psychotic laugh. "So you said your names were Deception and Mania," Ichigo asked and Deception nodded. "Then why aren't you guys skeletons like Charisma and the others?" "How naive," Mania giggled. "Oh, come now Mania we should not be rude," Deception replied and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Ichigo tell me," he continued, "Exactly what detail indicates to you that we are dead aspects of human psychology?"

Madotsuki was sitting in her room awaiting Ichigo's return. "Well, well," a familiar voice announced from the glass door leading to the balcony. Madotsuki turned to see Charisma and Feudalism standing their. "Have we made a new friend yet," Charisma inquired. Madotsuki blushed and clenched her fists into frustration. "If this is another one of your plans to get me to leave my room..." Her voice was quickly cut off. "You know," Feudalism began in his usual monotone. "We went through a lot of trouble just to have him pass out at your door. The least you could do is give this whole scheme a chance." "You should listen to this guy," Charisma informed while pointing to his latter.

"He seems polite," Madotsuki admitted with her arms crossed. "But I don't want to get to close to him," she informed darkly. "I'll just wake up tomorrow with something to be depressed about." "You're missing the point of this whole thing," Charisma stated. "We're just trying to get you to leave this room when you're awake." "But I can't," Madotsuki retorted. Feudalism shook his head and interrupted before Charisma could make his reply. "You sit here day in, day out," he began. "You do nothing more than sleep, take those God forsaken pills," he then pointed to a few bottles of medication on her desk. "And will occasionally go out on the balcony." "What's wrong with that," questioned Madotsuki. "Those two psychos are going to keep torturing you," Charisma informed firmly. "If you don't sum up the courage to leave soon; then I'm afraid you'll end up dead!"

"So," Deception began as he tapped the water with his fingers, emulating the sound of a piano. "Tell me Ichigo, what exactly are you doing here?" "How the hell should I know," questioned Ichigo. "Hmm, I had a feeling you were brought here against your will," Deception admitted. "Do you think he is here to destroy our art," Mania inquired with bugged eyes. "Maybe," Deception replied. "Ichigo would you like to see our latest masterpiece?" "I suppose," the strawberry replied with uncertainty. "It's so beautiful," Mania exclaimed while jumping up and down.

Deception then pointed off into the darkness behind Ichigo. The carrot top turned around to see a rather large screen of Madotsuki's room.

"Not bad," Ichigo announced without interest. "Oh, come now my boy," Deception stated, "This isn't the art... keep watching!"

Ichigo soon noticed Madotsuki sit up in her bed. She seemed to be much younger than when Ichigo had first made contact with her only moments ago. She had a very disturbed expression on her face. She stood up and walked over to the desk where she began writing in a journal. Madotsuki then grabbed one of the medicine bottles on her desk and took about five or six little capsules. She sat their quietly for a few moment and quickly stood up. Madotsuki walked over to balcony and stepped onto a stool leading over the railing. She then promptly, jumped over the edge.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the macabre scene, "You did that," he asked in horror. "Keep watching," Mania giggled quietly, "It's not over yet!" The screen went black for a few moments until another frame reappeared, depicting Madotsuki's room. Ichigo watched as Madotsuki woke up in a fright and began to sob. At that moment the screen cut off completely.

"It's beautiful isn't it," inquired a prideful Deception. "You said latest masterpiece right," Ichigo questioned with a raised eyebrow. "That is correct," Deception confirmed with a nod. "So how many times have you done something like this to her?" Deception and Mania recounted all of their torturous actions over the years. "I'd say that would have been our fortieth work," Deception finally replied. "It's so amazing," Mania cried in psychotic glee as he clawed his own face in enthusiasm.

"So let me get this straight," Ichigo began with a rather irritated growl. "You two have been placing Madotsuki into scenarios like this, over and over again." "That would be correct," Deception reassured. "And why would that be," Ichigo continued. "You see," Deception stated. "We are trying to achieve a true work of art. I call this final piece of ours, _Cobalt_. It will be the illustration of Madotsuki's suicide."

"Okay," Ichigo replied, "And what exactly makes you think I'll let you guys continue?" Deception sighed in disappointment and bowed his head. "I had a feeling you would try to disrupt our work." "He's trying to ruin our art," Mania asked with a murderous smile. "Yes Mania, I am afraid so. Well I guess I will be leaving." Deception then began to retreat to the darkness, "Oh, and Mania?" "Yes boss?" "Would you be so kind as to kill our little friend here? We cannot have him ruining our beautiful Cobalt!" With that Deception left sight completely.

"Oh yes," Mania giggled while staring at Ichigo. At that moment a large amount of knives materialized in the air around the two and began spinning slowly. However, Mania did not seem to care about them as within an instant he was strangling Ichigo with a psychotic grin. Ichigo tried to reach for one of the knives but it was just out of his reach. "Would you just kill over already," Mania inquired in a struggle. Ichigo was able to lean only a centimeter to the left and nabbed up one of the knives. He quickly ran it through Mania's arm and the crazed man leaped away in a shout. "You bastard that hurt, that hurt," he whined while jumping up and down. "I'm telling Deception that's what I'm going to do," he informed before running off into the darkness. "Freaks," Ichigo muttered to himself.

"I'd better hurry up and get back," he said to himself. He then noticed the elevator he had previously used and quickly bolted off in it's direction.


	3. Faceless City

_Note: Okay, we are already halfway through! I hope you guys are still enjoying this. Although if you've read this far its probably safe to assume so._

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Faceless City**_

"Mado, I'm back," Ichigo called as opened the door. She immediately span around in her chair to face him. "Where's my mail," she inquired with a lifted eyebrow. Ichigo looked off to the right as he remembered everything that just happened to him. "Yeah, I must have forgotten it, but there's something I need to talk to you about."

Madotsuki sighed and watched him as he took a seat on his bead. "Have you heard of... _Cobalt_?" The girl crossed her arms, "What, you mean the metal or the color?" "No, neither," Ichigo replied. "Then you must have met Deception and Mania," Madotsuki declared. "Uh, yeah," Ichigo stated hesitantly. "Don't worry about it," she replied and looked to the ground. "What," Ichigo asked with a gasp and abruptly stood up. "They're gonna kill you!" "And why do you care," inquired Madotsuki.

"_Uh_," Ichigo exclaimed but could not answer. "That's what I thought," Madotsuki stated with a depressed look on her face. "But this is still a serious situation," Ichigo began but his campaigning was leading nowhere. He though for a moment on a way to prevent Cobalt. "Such a sad girl she is," Philosophy's voice rang out in Ichigo's head. He then looked over to the glass door and his eyes widened to notice Charisma standing there. Charisma gestured for him to keep quiet and held up a sign that read:

"_Ask her to go outside!_"

Ichigo turned back to Madotsuki who was oblivious to the skeleton at her window. "Hey, do you wanna go... _outside_," he inquired. Madotsuki looked up to him with a surprised expression. "No," she stated flatly and stood up. The girl headed over to the balcony although, Carisma was long gone at this point.

She leaned against the glass and gazed out to the city below, "Normally I wouldn't have a problem," she said in her mind. "But this dream is surprisingly realistic," her thoughts were quickly cut off as she felt a hand grasp her wrist and pull her to the door. "Hey, what are you doing," she exclaimed. "Its clear you have a problem with going outside," Ichigo replied as his free hand touched the door nob. "So if I were to take you out then Deception's plan might fall apart!" "Wait stop," she continued yet to no avail. The two were soon out the door and off to the city.

"_Deception_," Mania whined as he walked into a rather dark room consistent of black walls, multiple shelves of books, a large chandelier above, and red velvet furniture. "Back so soon," Deception inquired as he continued to read a political manifesto from his desk at the corner of the room. "That punk cut me and it hurts," Mania retorted while jumping up and down. Deception smirked, "I see, so I'm guessing our little strawberry is still a problem?" Mania settled down and sighed, "I'm sorry Deception, but he just got the better of me." "I understand," Deception replied as he flipped the page in his book.

"I will find him and cut him open," Mania reassured. "No," Deception replied in a firm tone, "You have already failed once. It would be madness to send you after him again. This time I'll deal with him." "Oh," Mania asked with his index to his lip. "And what will you do. Gut him, burn him, bleed him out!?" "You know me Mania," Deception informed with a chuckle. "I don't like to get my hands dirty. But whatever I do, he wont see it coming."

"You can let me go now," Madotsuki snapped as Ichigo kept dragging her through the streets. Ichigo stopped and released her wrist. Madotsuki then abruptly ran the opposite way. "Oh, dammit," Ichigo groaned and chased after her.

Eventually Ichigo caught up with Madotsuki and grabbed her arm before she was able to return to the apartment complex. "What the hell is your deal," he inquired with a scold. Madotsuki sighed in defeat and turned to face him. However, before she had the chance to explain herself they both heard a voice call out from the left. "_Yo_, Ichigo!" The orange haired teen turned to see his white faced identical waving him down from the other side of the street. "You," Ichigo asked in disgust to see his inner Hollow. "Hey come over here a minute," the Hollow called. Ichigo rolled his eyes, but was relieved to see a familiar face. "Come on Mado," he stated and walked of.

Madotsuki tried to follow him but was quickly lost inside a sudden crowd of people. The men and women that walked passed her were without faces.

"Hey bro," Ichigo's Hollow said with a nod. "What the hell are you doing here," asked Ichigo. "What? You think I want to be here!? I was at home watching Spanish soap operas when this crap goes down. Tell my bro, just what the hell are you on!?" "I'm not on anything," Ichigo retorted as he looked around to the people without faces and giant manatees that flew slowly along the night sky. "So where's that chick that was with you," the Hollow inquired. Ichigo looked around frantically, "Madotsuki," he called. "Damn," he stated and ran off to the other side of the street, his Hollow to follow.

The two noticed a figure in an alleyway sitting behind a trashcan. "Mado," he asked quietly. Madotsuki looked up at him with a death dealing scold. The two then heard a honk from behind. "Oh," the Hollow stated as he noticed two skeletons standing next to black antique car. The first skeleton was wearing a military officer's uniform, and had a sword strapped to his waste. While the other one wore different symbols from nations all over the world and carried a British flag. "Who are they," asked Ichigo. "Oh, these are my new friends," his Hollow stated with a sadistic chuckle. "This is Imperialism," he stated and pointed to the first skeleton. "And this is Patriotism," he said as he pointed to the other one. "Yo, Instinct," Patriotism called, "In the name of good old Uncle Sam we're gonna be late!" "_Coming_," the Hollow called back.

Ichigo watched his Hollow leave with the two skeletons. He then turned to a furious Madotsuki who was now walking up to him. He scratched his head sheepishly, "Uh, did you get lost?" "Of course I got lost," Madotsuki practically yelled. "Why the hell did you even bring me out here!?" "I'm sorry," Ichigo replied hesitantly, "Whats the big deal?" Madotsuki sighed and looked away, "You don't understand," she stated.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Okay, do you want something to eat or... anything?" "I just want to go home," Madotsuki snapped. "Alright fine, lets go," Ichigo said with a sigh.

The two returned to the apartment and Madotsuki immediately sat down and scanned the bottles of _medication_ on her desk. Ichigo turned away from her in disgust. "So are you going to tell me whats going on here yet," he inquired. "I don't know," Madotsuki replied as she whipped around to face him. "Are you going to get my mail for me?" Ichigo rolled his eyes as this was apart of their agreement. "Alright I'll get your damn mail."

"Do you remember the number," she inquired. "Yeah," Ichigo stated and walked over to the door. "Five, oh, two," Ichigo replied. Madotsuki nodded with an approving smile, and with that Ichigo left the room once more.


	4. Ice Cold Magma

_**Chapter Four: Ice Cold Magma**_

Ichigo stepped into an elevator and pressed the last button. He leaned against the wall and waited for the metal doors to reopen. After a few moments the elevator stopped at a rather violent speed. Ichigo looked around and abruptly turned his attention to the floor. When he did however, he quickly realized the floor had disappeared. He stared down at what appeared to be a newly created volcanic island before plummeting down.

The next thing the orange head knew, he was sitting on a mass of chard stone. Ichigo sat up and looked around to the blue sky and ocean around him. He could hear seagulls above but the birds themselves were nowhere in sight.

Ichigo looked up to the tall, black volcano that stretched far into the sky. He scratched his head and decided to climb up.

When Ichigo reached the top he gasped to see not only was the volcano active, but he could clearly see a thick glacier inside the mountain rather than bubbling lava. He watched the slowly flowing ice for a moment until his foot slipped on a rock and he fell head first into the frozen inferno.

* * *

Meanwhile, a man with green eyes and rather shaggy gray hair was sitting on a bleacher, and looked out onto the snowy fields before him. He also wore a formal brown suit and red tie. "Ah," a voice called off from the left. "_Genocide_, there you are!" Genocide looked over to see Deception walking up to him from the bottom row. "How do you do Deception," Genocide inquired as he stood up and held out his hand. Deception shook Genocide's hand and took a seat next to his old friend.

"So what was it that you needed to speak to me about," Genocide asked as he sat back down. "Well," Deception began, "I have run into a predicament. As you are well aware, I have begun a new art project." "Yes, I believe you were telling me something along those lines the last time we spoke." Deception gave a confirming nod before continuing. "Anyway, this new adolescent has come along, and is threatening to destroy everything Mania and I have worked so hard to achieve."

"What exactly is this boy's business," asked Genocide. "I would say he has a chance of liberating the subject of my masterpiece," Deception admitted, "I would like you to kill him." "Well," Genocide replied as he stood up. "That does sound rather irritating, but you know I cannot help you in such matters." "I had a feeling you would say that," Deception informed and looked off to the left. "Understand," Genocide stated, "That while we have been friends since before either of us even stood upright. However I am Genocide, and as such; I cannot stoop so low as to kill one man without killing a thousand more."

"I do understand," Deception informed in a sigh. With that Genocide walked away, leaving Deception in his own disappointment.

* * *

Ichigo sat up on a sidewalk of a familiar city at night. He looked around to see a riot unveiling only fifty yards away. Officers in full riot gear were protecting the city hall from violent protestors. Although, everyone was faceless, just like the first time he had ventured into this city.

"Ah, such a shame isn't it," asked a voice from behind. Ichigo quickly turned around to see a skeleton in a tattered black dress standing behind him. "Who are you," asked the orange head. The dead woman sat down next to Ichigo. "My name is Conspiracy," she stated. Ichigo turned his attention back to the riot before him, "Is that your doing," he inquired. "No," Conspiracy replied with a giggle. "How could I do that when I'm dead?" Ichigo lifted a curious eyebrow at her, "Then who is doing that?" Conspiracy pointed to a man standing in the center of the riot. He was wearing a black suit and blue tie. He also seemed to be the only man with a face as he had dark brown eyes, clean cut black hair, and a prideful grin.

"He did," she whispered, "His name is Delusion." Ichigo looked back to his latter but realized she was no longer present. He abruptly stood up and looked around frantically before his vision began to blur.

* * *

Ichigo then found himself in the lobby of Madotsuki's apartment complex. "What the hell," he inquired to himself, "Why was I even there?" He glanced around to the faceless people minding there own business. "Right," he remembered and stepped over to a row of boxes lining a wall. "I just need to get that damn mail and I'm out of here." He found the correct box and took out a few envelopes before closing it again.

Ichigo stepped back over to the elevators but stopped himself, "I'm not taking this one again," he told himself. With that said Ichigo walked into the elevator next to the first one, and the doors soon closed behind him.


	5. Inverted World

_Note: One chapter left, I hope this is enjoyable so far._

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Inverted World**_

Ichigo abruptly woke up in his dark room. He rubbed his head in confusion, "What the hell," he asked himself. He let out a tired sigh and looked over to his alarm clock. He picked it up with a puzzled expression as he noticed the numbers on the clock were changing rapidly. He shrugged it off and threw the clock on the bed before walking out of the room altogether.

The strawberry walked into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator. He flinched at the abrupt gust of light coming from the cold machine and closed the door. "I think I'll go for a swim," he stated to himself. He then left for the back door and walked out towards an in-ground pool. He closed his eyes and simply fell in. As soon as he did however, his eyes opened with a puzzled expression. "Wait a minute," he stated aloud, completely disregarding the fact that his entire body was submerged in water. "Since when do we have a pool!?" He then gasped to see a shady figure floating a few feet below him. Ichigo began to realize this strange pool was becoming more like an abyss as he could no longer see the bottom, nor the top once he had glanced over his shoulder.

Without a better idea Ichigo swam closer to the figure. Once he was close enough he realized it was a person closely resembling Madotsuki. Her eyes were closed and she remained motionless. When Ichigo went to touch her the two were abruptly turned upside down, she now being above him. Ichigo then felt himself falling out of what looked to him as an inverted ocean and out towards the sky below. He continued to fall down and could only notice the skyline drastically becoming darker as if night was impatient to set over the area. Eventually, Ichigo hit the ground painlessly.

He sat up in a familiar city where dawn never seemed to reach. Ichigo turned to see an all too familiar riot as well, although he could visible see it was dying down as the police were able to regain control of the property. "Oh," a female voice announced, "You came back?" Ichigo looked back and saw Conspiracy sitting in the exact same position she was in earlier. "What the hell is going on," Ichigo asked himself desperately as he ran his fingers through his hair in confusion. "Looks like Delusion's Little show is over," Conspiracy continued. "What was the point in me being here," Ichigo finally asked aloud. "You still haven't figured it out yet," Conspiracy inquired with a slight smile creeping across her skull.

"Figure what out," Ichigo asked, "And why is someone like you suppose to be the embodiment of Conspiracy?" "What on Earth are you talking about," Conspiracy asked with an almost playful expression, "I am no embodiment; my name is Conspiracy! If you mean why I am named Conspiracy, well that is just what humanity named me. And it was both Materialism and Delusion who killed me." Before Ichigo could react the entire world around him abruptly flipped upside down, causing only him to fall out into the sky.

Ichigo found himself sitting at a table with Charisma and Culture. He looked down with confusion only to be faced with a chess board. Ichigo seemed to be playing with the white pieces while Charisma was utilizing the black pieces. He then glanced around as he took notice in the black void that surrounded the group. "Well it's your movie _Strawberry_," Charisma announced in a friendly tone. Ichigo sighed with relief to see somewhat familiar faces. "I thought you guys were... dead," Ichigo admitted. Charisma and Culture both chuckled, "We've been dead since before you were born," Charisma laughed, "Oh come now Charisma," Culture stated as she patted the orange head on the back. "I think he was referring to the ball not too long ago."

Although Ichigo did not have clue as to how to play chess he figured he might as well humor Charisma while he was here, so he moved a random pawn forward. He did however, know the basic rules as he would often play and lose to Uryū at lunch. "So you want to know what's really happening to you," asked Charisma. "Yeah," Ichigo replied while watching Charisma move a knight to a new position on the board. "Well that little indecent in the ballroom you saw is actually an old tradition we have," Charisma informed. Ichigo and the dead man continued to make moves on the game as they spoke.

"Now this may come as a shock to you kid," Charisma continued. "But you are dreaming," he finally admitted. Ichigo dropped his bishop on the chess board in surprise. "I guess I should have known," Ichigo announced with disappointment in his eyes. "So Ichigo," Culture interjected, "How is the world nowadays without us?" Ichigo thought on this for a moment, "Terrible," he informed with a drop of his shoulders. "Is it my boy," asked Charisma as the two chuckled as his pessimism. "Or are you just seeing it to be worse than it truly is?" Ichigo remained silent as he had no real answer to this question.

"Oh, Philosophy would just adore a conversation like this," Culture announced. "That man is more negative when it comes to things like this then Pessimism himself," Charisma joked before lifting up one of his game pieces and abruptly tipping Ichigo's king over. "Check mate," Charisma stated proudly. Ichigo was rather shocked by this, "You really should have been paying attention to your right flank," Culture stated with a giggle.

Ichigo noticed what she was pointing to and gave Charisma an approving nod. "Well my boy," Charisma announced with a sigh, "It looks like your journey is coming to an end." "What do you mean," asked Ichigo, "I haven't been here that long!" "Lad, you have been here for a rather extended period of time," Charisma informed. "I know this whole experience has been rather confusing, but it will indeed be over soon." "We need you to hurry back to Madotsuki," Culture informed with a hasty tone. "Yes," Charisma added, "Before Cobalt can be completed." "I don't think I have made a good impression on Mado," Ichigo stated with a sigh.

"You've made more progress than you think," Charisma assured. "Just remember your only job in this world is to make sure she doesn't become another trophy on Deception and Mania's wall." Before Ichigo could make a reply his chair abruptly flipped over backwards, causing him to fall into the black void.

When Ichigo came too he realized he was in a vast desert, surrounded by large sand dunes. He stood up and took in his surroundings. He gasped to see something immense on the horizon. He started for the shady objects and as he came closer he could see they were actually three floating pyramids. The large buildings were inverted however, as the headstones were about fifty or so yards from the ground.

He stared at them in awe for a long time until everything suddenly faded out once more.

Ichigo woke up again, this time in the elevator of Madotsuki's apartment complex. He looked down to see the mail was still in his hand. After a few moments a ding could be heard and the metal doors opened up to a familiar hallway. "Okay," he stated as he walked over to Madotsuki's door. "I have to help her in some way," he told himself with his hand on the doorknob. "But how the hell am I suppose to do that when I know nothing about her!?" Ichigo wasted no more time as he finally opened the door.


	6. Hymns to Oblivion

_**Chapter Six: Hymns to Oblivion**_

Ichigo had finally made it back to Madotsuki's room. He walked in to see her sitting on her bed with an annoyed expression. "About time," she snapped, "What, did you cross over the Bermuda Triangle on your way back?" Ichigo rolled his eyes and tossed the papers to Madotsuki. "Well, thanks," she stated slowly. Ichigo remained silent and started for the balcony. "_Hey_, where are you going," Madotsuki asked in confusion. "I'm just going outside for a minute," Ichigo replied calmly. "Well hurry up if you want me to tell you whatever it was you were asking me earlier!" Ichigo glanced back at her as he remembered he had already figured out what was going on. "Uh, sure he stated.

He then slid open the glass door and walked outside. He leaned out over the railing, completely oblivious to the fact that Deception was quietly standing off in a corner and out of sight. "Hm," Ichigo began while watching the lights of the faceless city below. "What exactly am I suppose to do," he questioned himself.

Madotsuki was eying Ichigo from inside when she noticed Deception quietly walking up behind him.

"Ichigo, look out," Madotsuki exclaimed from behind, but was too late as Ichigo felt a hand grasp the back of his head and send him hurtling for the earth. Once Ichigo was able to spin around he caught one final glimpse of Deception's confident red eyes scolding him as he continued to fall. Soon enough the apartment was out of sight.

"Well my boy," a voice stated from behind. While still falling Ichigo managed to whip around to see Charisma falling with him. Although the skeleton was in a more relaxed position as he was upside down like Ichigo, but his arms were crossed and body motionless as if he were standing rather than falling. "_Charisma_," Ichigo shouted in relief. "I'm sorry this whole thing didn't work out the way we wanted it to," Charisma continued. "I didn't think Deception would retaliate so soon." Ichigo threw himself at his latter and grabbed Charisma by the collarbone. "Charisma you've got to send me back," he pleaded.

Charisma chuckled at this, "Kid," he began, "I'm a dead man not a miracle worker!" With that said Charisma faded away.

After a few moments of Ichigo falling alone, Deception and Mania appeared. "You did it boss, you did it," Mania exclaimed in psychotic enthusiasm. "Yes, Ichigo it has been nice knowing you," Deception announced, causing Ichigo to grit his teeth in frustration. "Send me back dammit," Ichigo demanded. "He sure is entitled," Mania stated with a laugh. "You have over stayed your welcome," Deception informed. "It's time for you to leave, and I apologize that you will not be able to bare witness to my... Cobalt." Deception and Mania then disappeared leaving Ichigo to suffer the rest of this fall alone.

Ichigo felt his body land in an ocean but somehow he did not break momentum. Soon enough he was falling straight through the faceless city as large amounts of giant jellyfish could be seen firebombing the landscape below. He crashed into the ground below, yet it seemed to shatter on contact with him, causing the strawberry to fall further into darkness. He descended further into the void until he found himself falling towards the desert he had viewed earlier. He turned to gaze at the inverted pyramids one more time but saw they were shattering and falling to the earth just as he was.

Soon Ichigo had noticed he was not landing in sand. He flipped himself over to see the landscape itself had changed around him while he was not paying attention looking. As he was now plunging towards the icy volcano he had seen earlier. It abruptly erupted, sending ice towards him at a rapid pace. Ichigo closed his yes but reopened them after a few minutes. He gasped as he noticed his next destination would be the ocean of sound he had visited much earlier on. He landed in the black water, causing a barrage of misplayed orchestra instruments to sound off, along with different colors to take form in the splash. When the strawberry came too he saw he was now falling for the Easter Island, which was the first place he had seen on in this dream.

He landed next to the glass statues and rolled rapidly down a steep hill, off a cliff, and into the ocean.

* * *

Ichigo woke up in his bed with a gasp. He looked around at the Mod Souls which were going about their daily business in his room. "Mourning Ichigo," Kurōdo stated pleasantly. "More like good afternoon," Kon exclaimed and pointed to the window. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the lion and frantically checked his alarm clock. He could visible read the time, '_1:32_' on the screen. He pinched himself and sure enough, he could feel pain. He sat their for a moment and allowed reality to soak back into his mind. He was soon able to process everything he had just seen was a dream that he had finally woke up from. Indeed there were no skeletons sharing philosophical lessons him, no jellyfish firebombing cities, no moose informing him about a cold mug of coffee, no mattress composed of live scorpions, and _no_ Madotsuki.

"So it really was a dream," he inquired in his mind. He was hoping to hear the voice of one of the friends he had made in that psychotic world. Weather it be of Charisma, Morality, Culture, Conspiracy, or even Madotsuki but no such thing could be heard. "It doesn't matter now," he told himself, "Might as well just for get about it." He stood up with a disappointed expression and walked out of his room.

* * *

Elsewhere, Madotsuki had woken up as well. "I'll never see him again," she told herself. Madotsuki had finished wiping the lonesome tears from her eyes and stood up. She turned and slowly approached the front door. "Where do you think you're going," Mania's voice questioned from behind. She knew she would not be able to see them when she was awake so she did not turn around. "What the hell does it look like," Madotsuki asked loudly. "I'm going outside!" "_You_," Mania inquired further, "Are you trying to give yourself an embarrassing panic attack or something? Sit down, you cant handle the world outside."

"I believe what Mania is trying to say," Deception's voice rang out in the direction of the door. "Is that it is not safe outside, you need to stay in here where you have access to your medications." A strange and confident grin struck Madotsuki's face, "I think I'll be fine." She walked over to the door and opened it up for the first time in years, "You two have scared me so bad I couldn't leave this place, even in my dreams," she informed firmly. "_Goodbye_," with that said Madotsuki left the room completely.

"Damn," Mania exclaimed while jumping up and down frantically. He then looked to Deception who had a horrified expression on his face. "I guess we'll have to find another low life," Mania continued optimistically but to no avail.

"The subject... of what was destined to be my greatest work of art yet," Deception began slowly as he clenched his hands into fists. "_Is gone_." "Uh, come on Deception," Mania stated nervously, "We will find someone else to be the subject of Cobalt!" Deception then abruptly turned to his latter with a furious expression. "This is your fault," he exclaimed accusingly. As Deception approached his comrade, Mania backed away fearfully. "No Deception," he exclaimed with intimidation. "_You_ should have woken that idiot up before he could get too close to her," Deception continued.

"Please don't be angry with me," Mania pleaded while throwing his arms protectively over his face. Instantly, Mania could feel Deception's hands wrap tightly around his neck. "Deception," Mania exclaimed but could not speak afterwords as Deception began chocking his latter. Soon enough, Mania stopped struggling and Deception threw the lifeless body to the ground. "You piece of trash," Deception screamed, "Now we will never complete Cobalt!"

"Well, well," a voice stated from the balcony. Deception looked up to see Charisma and Morality standing in the doorway. "I was wonder how long it would take you to snap this time," Morality informed. "What are you two doing here," Deception asked aggressively. "We came to see this," Charisma replied with a disapproving tone, "Lets see," he continued, "How many Manias' have you gone through recently?" Deception looked away in frustration, "We will leave you now," Morality informed, "We just wanted to see Mado finally leave her room," Charisma added before the two disappeared; leaving Deception alone in his thoughts.

**FIN**

* * *

_Note: I hope this story was enjoyable, please leave your thoughts._


End file.
